The International Child Neurology Association (ICNA) and the Child Neurology Society (CNS) are planning a conjoint meeting, October 2-8, 1994 in San Francisco. This International Scientific Meeting will be attended by 1200 or more child neurologists from various countries throughout the world. The week-long meeting format will include thematic symposia and neuroscientific platforms and poster presentations. This grant application specifically requests financial support for two major symposia. The first symposium will be a Decade Of the Brain Plenary Symposium highlighting the importance of recent neuroscientific advances to the practice of child neurology, the topics will include (1) the impact of molecular genetics; (2) the ontogeny of receptor systems and brain vulnerability; (3) the role of growth factors in brain development; (4) advances in neuroimaging; and (5) mitochondrial genetics and human diseases. The second symposium will focus on the neurological consequences of AIDS. The topics will include (1) HIV-1 neurovirology; (2) clinical and neuroepidemiologic aspects of HIV-1; (3) neuropathogenesis of pediatric HIV-1; and (4) the therapeutic approaches to pediatric neuro-AIDS. The lecturers have been selected for their scientific excellence and individual professional achievement. The ICNA/CNS scientific program committees are composed, collectively, of 21 members representing 9 countries. The Decade of the Brain Plenary Symposium will be the scientific focal point of the meeting unopposed by any other events in mid-week. The Neuro-AIDS Symposium also is expected to attract a large audience recognizing the catastrophic proportions of the world-wide epidemic and the vulnerability of the developing brain. These two sessions will represent about 10% of the total scientIfic meeting, and the requested budget has been prorated to reflect this figure. We believe that this conjoint scientific meeting provides a unique opportunity to advance the neuroscientific and clinical principles of the National Advisory Neurological Diseases and Stroke Council as set forth in the Implementation Plan of the Decade of the Brain.